monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bitterturned Tunnels
The Bitterturned Tunnels is a very dark and ominous place introduced in Monster Hunter Calamitous. Much like the Everwood and Great Sea the place is randomly generated. History Tablets from the tunnels reveal its history. It was once a well populated city filled with plenty of resources. Unfortunately for the townspeople the place was also a common site of monster attacks. One discovered that Wisps could control and deter monsters away from the town, some even responded to orders given to them. Many unusually scorned this idea, because the lead biologist said so and went with his idea. Enraged at the peoples ignorance the person, known as daimas, planned to unleash a grand swarm of wisps apon the town when a Fatalis attacked. The biologist planned that the Fatalis would leave if it was told to leave, this undoubtedly failed and he was killed with a single swipe. Daimus mocked him, yelling "You're method of peace mongering led you to this! Now, here's the method that should have been used earlier!" Apon saying this he unleashed the huge swarm of wisps, planning to control Fatalis and drive it away. The plan went disastrously, the wisps went rampant attacking and destroying most of the town. Its townspeople were slain, then resurrected by them. Outmatched Daimus called for his three followers: Cwen, a hammer user managed to hit the Fatalis' horns, breaking them but killing Cwen as his hammer was launched into his spine. Bishap, a bow user managed to damage Fatalis' wings, and was also killed as a fire ball struck the chest and destroyed the arms. The last, most mysterious one was Seeth, a black robed man known for his longsword strikes which never failed to slay its victim. He struck Fatalis in its chest, delivering a fatal wound to the dragon, but impacting him into a pile of sleep herbs which were them claimed by the flame, burning away the entirety of his lower body. Daimus could only run as a dying Fatalis flew towards him. His efforts were in vain as the black dragon crashed into him, resulting in both of their deaths. The wisps rampage was so powerful the entire region sank into the ocean. Daimus was transformed into a hybrid of human and dragon, Cwen becoming a wyvern with its tail being his old hammer, Bishap becoming a monster that is bound to shooting arrows for attack, and Seeth.....becoming a dark monstrosity bound to killing with its longsword forever. The wisps found themselves under Daimus, now known as Daimonos' control, ordering the building of more macabre creatures to one day invade the surface world, and punish the humans who opposed him.... Area types *'Enterance': Always garentied to be the first zone and serves as a base camp. *'Stone gardens': Greenery covers the area, but its still clear the area is underground. *'Tunnel': As the name surrgests the place is a wide rocky tunnel. *'Watery hollow': Through holes in the walls water seeps in. May or may not contain deep enough water for swimming. *'Drowned hollow': The place is completely submerged in water, the only parts not being the entrance and exit to the place. *'Bridge overhang': The place has a brick bridge that must be crossed to go to the next area. There may be water underneath or ground surrounding it. *'House hold': A wreaked barracks stand. *'Corridors': Thin pathways which cannot hold a large monster. Mostly is filled with small monsters. *'Stair ways': The place contains stairs that lead in and out of the place. Main area is a big room. *'Burning depths': Fire emits from this places walls and floor. If it has a red glow cold drinks are needed. *'Toxic pit': In this place light purple substances can be seen on the floor or dripping from the ceiling. *'Freezing depths': A white mist comes from the walls and ice covers a lot of the area. If it has a blue glow hot drinks are needed. *'Fallen town': A bunch of dialect buildings. Some hold items that can be gathered. *'Destroyed temple': Walls and rubble are all that remain of this place. *'Hallway': Wide open area with plenty of space for fights. *'Defence walls': Ballista equipped walls of a town once proud, those same ballista can be used *'Chamber': Ominous area with piles of bones and stone tables. *'Dark tunnels': There is minuet sources of light here, touches must be found and lit. *'Underground desert': The floor of this area is covered in sand and other desert like objects. *'Greenhouse': Vines and thick greenery cover this area, mostly from the ceiling. Even large trees can appear here. Its very possible for these types to combine into multiple sections in one single area. Special Areas *'Fallen Castle Defence': Fatalis spawns here in its quest. The layout is similar to the old/1st and 2nd gen Castle Schrade, only that the gate is missing. Of course the background is much different to make it look underground and jumpable sections are added and a binder is added in place of the gate. Monsters that appear here Since the place contains so many environmental types all monsters that don't have exclusive areas can appear here. There are monsters who are exclusive to the Bitterturned tunnels, the wisps, and the three creations and more. As a free hunt area From G rank onwards the place is added as a free hunt area aside from the other two ones from Tri Frenzy. It is made quite difficult to transverse through as the monsters there are likely frenzied or even apex, or just big in size and power. The biggest threat is the presence of Death, who appears even out of quests. If he ko's the player three times, the expedition ends. Trivia *The Bitterturned tunnels are based off the Bitterblack isle of Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen. *The creator, Chaoarren will never bring this over to FanonMonsterHunter due to its highly crossover-like material. Category:Chaoarren Category:Areas